Lustful
by WilsonWisdom25
Summary: Dirtier(And far more Mature) continuation of my story, "In Love". Had to listen to the music I don't play around my family to make this bad boy/girl XD...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Poison

Disclaimer: No. End of discussion.

Summary: Dirtier(And far more Mature) continuation of my story, "In Love". Had to listen to the music I don't play around my family to make this bad boy/girl XD...

Enjoy!

Oh yeah and Very descriptive, not for kids, I just got back to this account, etc, etc. Read now, please.

Her eyes focused on him from across the room, biting her bottom lip as a wave of desire and lust washed over her. He was just begging for her to touch him, to take him for her own.

His lithe form stood there across the room, chatting with his two usual friends, trying to avoid her burning hot visage. But he felt his skin chill and his blood turn hot as he swept his gaze pass her momentarily, his blue eyes meeting her sea green set.

They locked gazes for only milliseconds, turning away once an internal agreement was made. He'd make the first move.

It was a school dance and against each others better judgement they'd gone simply to accompany their comrades. Now they were lucky they'd cracked or else they wouldn't have an excuse to be together.

The boys were supposed to make the first move and offer a dance to the girls. He'd be the first.

And she'd be his as he would be hers.

_You're cruel_

_Device_

_You're blood_

_Like ice_

The cold air of the room felt hot to them, but when she'd taken his offered hand, she'd accepted and the moment her skin graced his rougher palms, the fire in her sparked to life. For once, he was in control.

And he was going to enjoy it like she'd enjoyed all those times he'd squirmed beneath her, unable to retaliate if he wanted to.

Now standing at a good 5'11 he was a solid nine inches over her, naturally slicked back black hair falling to frame his face and giving his lust fueled, burning, gaze an extra bit of power as he gently pulled her to him and held her there firmly.

He made being a gentleman seem sexually devious and lustful. No wonder she yearned and cried out for his touch late in the nights she was left home alone.

The feel of his just larger hands holding her hand and resting across her lower back already made her heart thunder and her skin burn for his forbidden touch.

Little did she know she'd get more than just his touch once this night hit it's climax(Pun intended).

_One Look_

_Could Kill_

After they'd made their way to the dance floor, others had joined in. And among the dancing bodies and away from the prying eyes of teachers, he leaned in and whispered huskily into her right ear, "I hope you're enjoying yourself, Marie...", He let his voice trail off as she shuddered pleasurably at the heat brushing her ear.

"The fun hasn't even started.", And with that he pulled away, looking at her with a victorious, albeit very arousing glint in his eyes. His thin teasing lips pulled back in a soft smile that hid a darker, hungry part of the Double D she'd tortured all those years ago with unwanted kisses and a mischievous smirk on her ample lips.

Now he wanted something, and the way he spoke showed he was not to be denied it. Not to say she'd resist or anything, but playing prey was something new to her. Luckily she wouldn't need to play.

He was the hungry predator and she was his catch. There was no chance of escape, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Quickly going onto her tip toes she pecked him lightly on the lips, "I'll just have to see about that.".

_My Pain_

_Your Thrill_

So they all danced and after a few minutes the song changed and a more recent remix of Alice Cooper's "Poison" came on, and it was enough to break the slow dance as the couples outright ignored the teachers and started dancing with the beat in a more favored fashion.

As did many of the other girls around her, she had broken from him and was now dancing with her back to his front swaying her hips powerfully with the beat of the music. Like any other male he was right up against her backside, moving his hips with hers as one hand wrapped around one side of her hips and anchored itself on the opposite side. Her hands held his in place, the other arm being looped behind her and around his neck.

If it weren't for the thick ruffles of her dress she could have sworn his pants were tented against her as she could feel the heat coming from his lap and her own.

It was definitely going to get hot between the two. Hot and steamy that is. She couldn't wait much longer!

_I wanna love you_

_But I better not touch_

_Don't touch_

_I wanna hold you_

_But my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you_

_But I want it too much_

_Too much_

_I wanna taste you_

_But your lips are_

_Venomous_

_Poison_

After "Poison" had ended, the two had been left too hot and bothered to stay on the dance floor, mostly because they were afraid of what might have happened had they'd still been out in the open. To say everyone there would have gotten an in depth look on how "The Birds and The Bees" worked would have been an incredibly vague understatement. They'd see how it worked in too many positions to count.

So as soon as the song had ended, the two had found themselves a table in a far corner that was too dark for the teachers to notice them, especially given the way Eddy was dancing with Lee on the dance floor, it was hard to tell if they(DD and Marie) would just be labeled as inappropriate or minor offenders for what they had in mind.

But they were still too riled up from their dance to sit away from each other, luckily their table only had two chairs so no one would be able to join them unwanted.

_Your Poison running through my veins_

_Your Poison_

_I don't wanna_

_Break these Chains_

_Your mouth_

_So HOT_

As they sat there they couldn't and wouldn't fight the urge to kiss each other, it had all started out chaste but Marie was a girl of action and chaste just didn't satisfy her. But he did.

They dueled for dominance in each others mouth, her hands clutching his dress shirt and jacket, his hands finding and squeezing her perfectly rounded ass through the ruffles of her light blue dress.

At some point he'd pulled her into his lap, one of her smooth, creamy legs wrapped around him for dear life as the now bunched up fabrics of the dress allowed her to grind against the straining bulge in his pants, her cotton clad flesh flaring with heat and pleasure as he tried to return the gesture while still sitting in the small metal fold up chair.

After several failed attempts he groaned and slipped one hand beneath the damned ruffles and rubbed her core with the tip of his thumb. She was surprised by the feeling and tensed up, her leg drawing him to her sharply enough for the tip of the bulge to join his thumb against her. As the heat of each others sex was felt by the other, they came to another, although not as silent agreement.

"We're leaving. Now.", She said breathlessly as she pulled away from their kiss. She stood, fixing her dress while knowing it was only going to get ruined worse soon. She then dragged him to his feet and to the doors as he was just sitting there, in his mind screaming, 'So close... SO DAMN CLOSE!'.

He was understandably pissed at being interrupted a second time, but he knew that if they got it on in here they'd be getting hell from their families later on. And he'd just got his parents to accept that he was dating Marie. As she dragged him to the door he asked, "How are we going to get out? The teachers are watching the doors, and neither you nor I can walk through walls.".

Marie simply smiled at him, "You think to straight forward for your own good.", She said before pointed to the pair of high heeled stilettos not too far from them. Apparently one of the cheerleaders had been just about dying while dancing in her shoes and had taken them off to be more comfortable between dances. She was currently chatting among her friends and didn't see the heels vanish as Marie quickly strolled over to a speaker and hid behind it, tossing her own shoes, a pair of well worn black and blue Reebok to Double D. "Hold these and wait for my signal.", Was all he heard from the shadow his girlfriend had disappeared into as one pale arm, reached out and took a balloon on a string that had been attached to the speaker she was behind.

After a few seconds the pop of the balloon was heard as well as the light clicking from the heals occasionally hitting each other.

"Get ready to run. Third door from the DJ's Stand.", And with that the stilettos were thrown from the shadow of the speaker, and with boomerang like accuracy flew in two separate areas of the crowd after having looped high into the air.

Twin loud shouts of pain were heard and suddenly the patter of bare feet racing behind him reached his ears as he turned and saw Marie gesturing for him to follow as everyone else moved to see the two angry jocks walking to each other, each having mistaken the other for the shoe thrower. As the two got within fighting distance and the teachers were rushing to stop them, Double D had finally figured out what Marie's plan had been. Cause a bit of distraction that can't be linked to you and use it as an escape. No wonder he loved her, she was an evil genius.

Turning as the sound of jocks colliding reached his ears he quickly strolled over to Marie and silently slid through the door with her and held it so that it wouldn't loudly click when it closed. The sound of a massive fight didn't register as Marie then kissed him and rubbed his still bulging crotch with her right hand.

"Next time you slow me down, I'm gonna tie you down.", She purred sinfully in his ear, gripping his rod through his pants, "And I might bite harder then normal this time.", She finished her threat by lightly stroking him felling the throbbing hot steel rob in her hand widen a bit more as he nearly collapsed as his knees bucked hard and his hips shot forward, "Understand?".

"Yes, ma'am.", He moaned out as she pulled him along by the tent in his pants, him following willingly.

_Your wed_

_I'm caught_

They found themselves disappearing into the janitor's closet she and her sisters had taken over at the beginning of school. He'd later found out hen dating her that it was no longer on the schools blue print and another janitor's closet was in use, on the opposite end of the school.

They just got to the last step of it the stair way when Marie jumped him, her legs wrapping around his waist as her right hand went over his left shoulder and gripped the back of his jacket with her left hand clutching a palm full of his slick black hair. She still couldn't believe he didn't use hair gel or spray like Eddy and Kevin.

Their was an audible tearing sound as some of her dress hadn't been able to slide up her smooth legs fast enough and ended up tearing up both sides. Her mom was going to have a fit. It was the same she had worn to her school dance...

Then again if she stitched it up in time with-

The thought was lost to her as Double D sucked her collarbone then went for her neck/shoulder. It was his way of saying he wanted to make it last longer than just a romp in the grass. He wanted to thoroughly plow her brains out.

And he would do so tonight.

_Your skin_

_So wet_

_Black lace_

_On sweat_

His hands went down to her dress and pulled the now split ruffles up, bunching them up around her waist as he eyed her white, cotton panties.

_I hear you callin'_

_And it's needles and pins_

_And pins_

_I wanna hurt you_

_Just to hear you screamin' my name_

"Double D.", She moaned as she pulled his tucked in shirt from his pants and desperately attempted to unbutton them before running her right hand beneath it and feeling his smooth, flat stomach. He tensed with a shudder as she briefly played with his belly button, the bit of body hair he had there tingling with anticipation.

God she just knew how to work him in any situation.

_Don't wanna touch you_

_But your under my skin_

_Deep in_

_I wanna kiss you_

_But your lips are_

_Venomous_

_Poison_

All coherent thought was lost as she undid his belt, the button of his pants and the zipper, which would have expoded had she unziped it any faster. She tugged his pants and whatever underwear he had down to mid thigh.

She didn't have time to guess which kind he wore tonight as he pushed her up against the wall, his right arm wrapped around her thin waist as he pinned her firmly to the wall. His left hand was busy moving her undergarments aside and aligning his shaft with her welcoming flesh.

She flushed bright pink when she felt him graze her inner thighs with a missed thrust.

_Your poison runnin' through my veins_

_Your poison_

_I don't wanna_

_Break these chains_

_Poison_

After what seemed like forever, really just two missed thrusts, he managed to press himself to her warm, moist folds, both shuddering from the shock that over took them from this action.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he pressed himself to her, feeling himself part her folds and enter the place she'd allowed only him to enter, over the course of their relationship.

They soon lost eachother in the set rhythm they knew so well.

Briefly they both imagined Alice Cooper's song 'Poison' playing as they met eachother thrusts. They'd have laughed if they weren't already panting and moaning.

This was real life. Not some M Rated Fanfiction story written by a seventeen yearold fanboy or girl.

_One look(One look)_

_Could kill(Could kill)_

_My Pain _

_Your Thriiiiiillllllllll_

_I wanna love you_

_But I better not touch_

_Dont touch_

_I wanna hold you_

_But my sesnses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you _

_But I want it too much_

_Too much_

_I wanna taste you_

_But youy lips are_

_Venomous_

_Poison_

_Your poison runnin' through my veins_

_Your poison_

_I dont wanna_

_Break theses chains_

_Poison_

_Pooooiiiisoooon!_

_I wanna love you_

_But I better not touch_

_Don't touch_

_I wanna hold you_

_But my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you_

_But I want it too much_

_Too much_

_I wanna taste you_

_But your lips are_

_Venomous_

_Poison_

_Yea-ea-eah!_

_I don't wanna_

_Break these chains_

_Poison_

_Poooiisooon!_

_Runnin' deep inside my veins!_

_Burnin' deep inside my veins!_

_Poison_

_Poooiiisooon!_

_I don't wanna_

_Break these chains_

_Poison_

_Poooiiisooon!_

_Poison_

**-Chapter End-**

Fun Fact: I type all the lyrics for every one of my songfics, while listening to the song I'm using.

Fun Fact#2: While I was typing the last few verses of this song, my nephew silently crawled under a nearby table and unplugged the computer before I could save the work.

Fun Fact#3: My nephew is now dead to me.

As I promised, I have started a M Rated versin of my songfic collection, "In Love". This chapter isn't related to either chapter in "In Love", but I just wrote it because alot of the stuff in my vault of ideas drifts to M Rated eventually. I was already working on a sequel to chapter 2 of In Love. But I have yet to finish it. Also any sequel oneshots won't really be posted in the same order as their originals.

Till next time, I'm out!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Too Close

Chapter Summary: This continues immediately after Chapter 2: Taken of 'In Love' and involves an old song from my childhood that I never knew meant anything sexual till I heard it at age fifteen... Be glad I kept this idea alive long enough to get published.

Enjoy!

Insert same warning.

He was thoroughly enjoying his kiss with Marie as he leaned back against the wall. That was until the bassline and opening in of the next song entered his ears and sparked an instant reaction.

Pulling from the kiss a bit reluctantly, he smiled at Marie as he softly placed his forehead against hers, a few stray strands of blond hair falling on either side of his face, "Marie, I don't mean to come off as an overly nostalgic idiot right now...But I remember this song from my childhood in a different city."

The light blush he developed seconds after his confession caught her attention and got her to listen more closely to the currently playing song. As the lyrics were heard by her multi pierced hands, she grinned at him mischievously before grabbing his wrists and pulling him to the dance floor.

She knew more than one way to make sure he didn't stray to scraps(Cough-Nazz-Cough). This was one of those ways that they could both enjoy, without having sex...at that moment.

As the chorus kicked in, she put her plan into action, making sure she had a good view of her less than impressive competition.

_Baby_

_When we're grindin'_

_I get so excited_

_Ooh_

_How I like it_

_ I try but I can't fight it_

As they reached the dance floor, the above lyrics had begun to play. Just before the next lines could be sang, Marie turned and pressed her back to his front, reaching back to grab the fabric of his pants and pulling him snug against her backside, making sure his hips were moving to the beat of the music like hers. She remembered having a dream like this once, only the song they'd been grinding to had been Poison by Alice Cooper and they'd had a school dance. Then she and Double D had had really steamy sex in an abandoned janitor's closet...

Well that last part could have been from sometime before and after her dream. But now she was focused on getting the right reaction from her boyfriend.

_Ooh_

_You dancin' real close_

_Plus real r__eal slow(You know what you doin' don't you?)_

_You're making it hard for me_

Being the quick learner that he was, Double D quickly fell into the rhythm of her seducti-I mean dance, moving with the beat of the drums. His heart on the other hand was beating to the rhythm of a machine gun. His soldier was doing a beat all it's own, though.

_Oh_

_The slow songs you requested_

_You're dancin' like you're naked_

_Ooh_

_It's almost like_

_We're sexin'_

_Oh yeah_

As she felt him move in time with her, she felt him rise to the occasion against the cloth of his pants. Turning she gave him an evil smirk before questioning him, "You like this, don't you?", Though she only asked the question because she knew the upcoming lyrics would answer her for him.

_Yeah Boo_

_I like it_

_No I can't deny it_

_But I know you can tell_

_I'm excited_

_Oh Girrrl!_

For the love of him he hoped the next part of the song wouldn't dictate their dance, especially because he was wearing boxers. Not much restrain in those bad boys, besides a chaffing wedgy.

_Step back_

_You're dancin' kinda close_

_I feel a little bump comin' through_

_On you_

Thankfully, Marie didn't move her hips from his, but opted to instead turn around quickly and move so her left leg between his legs and his left between hers. He managed to get the idea and, like her, began to move his hips back and forth in a vertical wave motion. When his hips moved forward, hers ould go back and vice versa. But their legs stayed in constant contact, much to Marie's liking.

The many others around them who had started to mimic their dance did the same, getting many hoots and hollers from the non dancing crowd, which was quickly shrinking as others joined the "DDM Shuffle".

Marie grinned at Double D as she would purposefully make her leg graze the hidden bulge on his left thigh, making blush enough for her to notice with their close proximity.

_Now girl_

_I know you felt it_

_But ooh_

_You know I can't help it_

_You know what I wanna dooh!_

As the next round of lyrics began, Marie disengaged from their leg humping to move behind him, her arms wrapping around his waist to rub them up and down his front torso area, lifting his shirt a few times just to further piss off competition. Add to this the fact that she was now grinding against his backside with just as much if not more vigor as he had to hers.

Fortunately, his pants were **_just_** baggy enough to hide his arousal.

_Baby_

_When we're grindin'_

_(Oh yeah!)_

_I get so excited_

_(Feels so good!)_

_Ooh_

_How I like it(So real!)_

_I try but I can't fight it_

_You-ooh_

_You're dancin' real close_

_(And it's real) It's real real slow_

_(You know)_

_You're makin' it hard for me_

Deciding that she had pissed off Nazz and Sarah enough to last her a few reincarnations, Marie decided to up the M Rating for her own pleasure.

She brought her hands down to Double D's hips and wrapped her arms around his slender frame enough to plant her hands on the opposite sides of his hips, her arms forming an X over his midsection. Her grinding against him became more desperate.

Damn pants of theirs!

His pants wouldn't be able to hide his arousal much long at this rate.

The next lyrics started to portray him a bit too well.

_Baby_

_Just dancin' so close_

_Ain't a good idea_

_'Cause Imma want you now and here!_

_The way that you shake it on me_

_Makes me want you so bad_

_Sexually!_

_Oh Girrrl!_

_Step back_

_You're dancin' kinda close_

_I feel a little bump comin' through_

_On you_

Now Marie, and a good 99.8% of all the girls doing the DDM Shuffle were starting to get more into this then most of the guys. No wonder guys loved humping everything!(No duh!)

Though most of the girls were focused on Double D as he moved into Marie's grindings, wishing they could be the one dry(Or rather moist) humping his backside.

_Now girl_

_I know you felt it_

_But ooh_

_You know I can't help it_

_You know what wanna dooh_

_Oh yes!_

_Baby_

_When we're grindin'_

_I get so excited_

_Hewee!_

_How I like it_

_I try but I can't fight it_

_(Baby, it feels so right!)_

_Ooh_

_You're dancin' real close(Real real)_

_Plus real real slow_

_You know_

_You're makin' it hard for me_

_(Baby it don't stop!)_

Marie managed to pull herself from Double D's backside and was once again back to her starting position grinding back against Edd's hard on, because let's face it if she continued humping Double D any longer without penetration, she rape him right on the dance floor. The thought was tempting enough as it is.

Still under the sway of her lust and near orgasmic pleasure she began to run her hands up and down her body as she felt Double D duplicate her humping gesture, his arms forming a wider X around her waist as he ground against her with a more controlled vigor.

_Baby_

_When we're grindin'_

_I get so excited_

_Ooh_

_How I like it_

_I try but I can't fight it(No!)_

_Ooh_

_You're dancin' real close_

_(And it's real!) Plus real real slow_

_Ooh yeah!_

_You're makin' it hard for me_

Double D smirked as her felt Marie shudder against him, obviously more focused on her sexual high than the fact that they had started a new, and possibly soon to be outlawed, dance. He shifted his hands quickly, lifting her shirt enough to expose her pierced belly button and the top of her pants.

He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her pants and added pressure at the sides, teasing her as she wished he'd touch her already.

And she fucking loved it!

_I love when you shake it like that_

_Ah-ah-aah_

_I see that you like it like that_

_Huh-huh-hah_

_I love when you shake it like that_

_Ah-ah-aah_

_I see that you like it like that_

_Huh-huh-hah_

_(Well baby I like it)_

_Baby_

_When we're grindin'(The way you gri-i-ind)_

_I get so excited(On me)_

_Ooh_

_How I like it(Oh yeah)_

_I try but I can't fight it_

_(I can't fight it)_

_Ooh_

_You're dancin' real close(Real close)_

_Plus real real slow(Aw yeah)_

_You makin' it hard for me_

_(I like the way you move)_

_Baby_

_When we're grindin'_

_I get so excited_

_(You makin' me want you)_

_Ooh_

_How I like it_

_I try but I can't fight it_

_(Oh the way you groove)_

_Ooh_

_You're dancin' real close_

_Plus real real slow_

_(I like those things you do)_

_You're makin' it hard for me_

_(It's all a little too close)_

_Baby_

_When we're grindin'_

_I get so excited_

_Ooh _

_How I like it_

_I try but I can't fight it_

_Ooh_

_You're dancin' real_

_Plus real real slow_

_You're makin' it hard for me..._

As the song trailed off and soon stopped, Double d and Marie exited the dance floor, taking the cheers and hollers in stride, with cherry shade blushes on their faces. They'd just single handedly made the best new dance since the Moonwalk. It was now of no use for Double D to hide his hard on so he just left it as it was. Turning baggy pants into skinnies while giving him the wedgie of a lifetime. It would put all of Eddy's wedgies by Kevin to shame, if Double D had payed it any mind. He was too busy trying not to look like he was bathing in the stares he got from, which he most definitely was. That was the wildest thing he had ever done sincehaving sex while his parents were home...

Granted he and Marie had to use the floor, even if the the bed shook regardless.

Marie on the other hand was trying not to look like she was trying to stimulate herself by rubbing her thighs together with each stride-

"That was...Interesting, to say the least.", Double D commented, his blush dulling faintly and his body temperature returning thanks to the miracle of homeostasis. His soldier, on the other hand, still stood at attention, saluting whilst awaiting orders from his superior(Marie).

"Than's lets go make this Incredible!", Marie panted as she pulled at his wrist much like Nazz had, only this time he willingly followed her toward the door of the house. Neither paid any heed to the fuming blonde shooting glare of daggers at Marie the whole way.

Not a minute later, they were half stumbling, half sexing their way up the stairs of his house, the door kicked closed and locking instantly. They left a trail of close as they went, the trail first consisting of their shoes and his shirt at the base of the stairs.

As they reached the top of the stairs, the trail changed to include both of their pants and her shirt. Once they reached his bed room door, they dropped everything else there was left to strip off and continued their sexual venture into his room...

Only for him to come back out of the door ten seconds later to retrieve something metallic colored and shiny(Guess what) from his pants' back pocket, and again venturing back to is room, naked as the day he was born...

With the exception of more hair and quite a bit less baby fat.

A/N: Yeah, made another chapter in the same year! WHOAH!*Insert LOL Face* Damn, you know you're updating too slow when that can make you celebrate. Oh well, going back to school soon anyway, might as well try my best now and not half ass it later in school later... Or try my best in class without the teachers knowledge...

Yeah, I'll do that instead! Now if I could just get my internal clock set back to normal, than I'd be cooking with fire! And gasoline! Oh and a flamethrower!

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
